In the design of a speaker system, the frequency response and transient effect are two important parameters which affect listening. The former reflects the amplitude proportion restoration capability of the electric-acoustic conversion system in specific audio frequency bands while the latter reflects the delayed attenuation characteristic for audio frequency.
When an electric-acoustic conversion device such as the electromagnetic loudspeaker has sufficiently good frequency response in the low sound frequency range of tens of Hz, the vibration stroke of its diaphragms will definitely be larger. But as a result, its elasticity will become weaker and this will inevitably cause the transient effect to be poorer; by the same reasoning, for sounds in the low frequency range, should it be required for the transient response of the loudspeaker system to be sufficiently good, then its frequency response at lower frequencies will inevitably be attenuated. Therefore, for audio frequency electric-acoustic conversion devices, particularly for sounds in the low frequency band, the frequency response and transient effect are a contradiction which gets worse as the frequency decreases. In view of this phenomenon, this contradiction can be improved by designing a good loudspeaker which has adequate elasticity and whose cone has a sufficiently large vibration stroke. But along with this, the cost of the loudspeaker will inevitably be increased substantially. Moreover, there is limited room for improvement.